The Raven
by Aries no Ma
Summary: Havia alguma coisa lá fora; alguma coisa saíra das profundezas das trevas para me observar.  Ciel's POV; baseada no poema de E. A. Poe, "O Corvo".


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji, bem como os personagens Sebastian Michaelis e Ciel Phantomhive não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados a Yana Toboso e cia. Essa fanficfion não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da** **autora:** Essa fic foi baseada no poema de Edgar Allan Poe, "O Corvo", e é um tipo de... hum... metáfora. Achei que o clima e o enredo combinavam com Kuro. Aproveitando para comemorar o aniversário do sr. Poe (dia 19 de janeiro de 1809). (:

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
>Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore –<br>While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
>As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door –<br>"Tis some visiter," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door –  
>Only this and nothing more."<em>

_(Edgar Allan Poe – The Raven)_

_Numa meia-noite agreste, quando eu lia, lento e triste,  
>Vagos curiosos tomos de ciências ancestrais,<br>E já quase adormecia, ouvi o que parecia  
>O som de alguém que batia levemente a meus umbrais.<br>"Uma visita", eu me disse, "está batendo a meus umbrais.  
>É só isto, e nada mais." <em>

_(O Corvo – Adaptação de Fernando Pessoa)_

Sozinho em meu quarto, eu respirava o silêncio da noite como se a escuridão pudesse me absorver. Nada naquela atmosfera parecia se mover, até que ouvi um barulho, como se alguém estivesse batendo à minha porta.

Levantei e fui com cautela até a porta, porque ninguém deveria estar ali. E quando abri a porta, realmente ninguém estava lá.

Voltei para minha cama, intrigado, mas antes que pudesse me deitar novamente ouvi outra vez o barulho. Era leve e suave, e vinha da janela. Talvez fosse só o vento. Mas mesmo assim eu fui checar.

Havia alguma coisa lá fora; alguma coisa saíra das profundezas das trevas para me observar. E quando abri a janela, um corvo negro passou voando pela minha cabeça, como se soubesse aonde queria chegar. Pousou sobre o umbral da porta, e um par de terríveis olhos vermelhos ficou a me encarar.

"Quem é você?", eu perguntei, provavelmente porque não tinha mais ninguém para conversar. "Por que deixou a segurança da sombra da noite?"

E o corvo respondeu: "Nunca mais!"

Recuei, surpreso, visto que não esperava resposta. E de repente comecei a temer realmente aqueles olhos brilhantes.

"Vá embora!", gritei. "Volte para o lugar de onde veio, e deixe-me sozinho!"

E de novo, ele respondeu: "Nunca mais!"

Parei. O brilho dos olhos do corvo pareceu se intensificar. Ele me encarava como se pudesse ler minha mente através dos meus olhos.

Nunca mais ficar sozinho...

Antes de este ser adentrar minha alcova, eu estava sozinho em meu quarto. E havia sido deixado sozinho na vida por aqueles que amava – aqueles cujos nomes não se deve mais pronunciar aqui. Nunca mais...

E quando pensei nisso, de repente percebi que ele sabia. Sabia pelos meus olhos da minha aflição. Entrar daquele modo naquela noite... Era quase como se a minha aflição o tivesse invocado das profundezas das trevas.

Ainda que algo lá no fundo me implorasse para recuar, eu avancei um passo na direção do corvo.

Como se uma linha tênue me separasse da loucura, de algum lugar de onde eu não poderia mais voltar se ultrapassasse...

Determinado, transpus o véu que me separava da suspensão da descrença e falei novamente a ele:

"O que devo fazer? Esperar que o tempo varra essa aflição de mim? Ficar imóvel enquanto meu mundo desaba à minha volta?"

E o corvo crovitou: "Nunca mais!"

Uma rajada de vento entrou pela janela, gelada, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha, e derrubou uma vela acesa. A cortina irrompeu em chamas, projetando assustadoramente a sombra do corvo na parede.

Meu quarto estava em chamas, e eu não conseguia me mover.

Se eu ficasse... se eu ficasse e não me movesse, iria me juntar àqueles que perdi, aqueles a quem agora apenas cantam os anjos.

O corvo crocitou alto, mais alto que o rugido das chamas, e em resposta ao meu pensamento:

"Nunca mais!"

Eu não queria me juntar a eles. Queria me fundir à treva da noite e cair como a desgraça sobre aqueles que me tiraram tudo. Erguer-me das cinzas e esmagar seus corações.

"E não há lugar junto aos anjos para mim."

Era uma afirmação, mas mesmo assim ele respondeu: "Nunca mais!"

Estendi minha mão para a ave negra. Ele me conduziria à minha vingança e agora eu sabia disso.

E eu daria qualquer coisa para consegui-lo.

As chamas se intensificaram; ao ver minha mão estendida, o corvo abriu as asas.

"Nada vai me fazer recuar."

"Nunca mais!", disse o corvo, fazendo coro à minha voz.

"Não temerei mais as trevas, a dor ou a morte!"

"Nunca mais!"

"O que você quer de mim, então?" - gritei, exasperado, tentando fazer minha voz se sobrepor ao rugido do fogo. O corvo mergulhou em minha direção, ao mesmo tempo que uma viga de madeira em chamas caía sobre o umbral.

Seu bico atingiu meu olho direito, certeiro. O sangue, a dor e o grito que cortou minha garganta nublaram minha consciência.

* * *

><p>Quando voltei a mim, estava ainda em meu quarto, na minha cama. Não havia fogo, não havia sangue, dor ou um corvo no umbral. Meu olhar corria rápido o quarto, desesperado como eu estava em encontrar qualquer vestígio. Respirei fundo, levantei-me e fui até o espelho, para me certificar de que meu olho estava realmente intacto.<p>

Estava. Exceto por um estranho símbolo que brilhava em minha íris.

No momento em que constatei isso, ele saiu das sombras, voando, e foi pousar em meu ombro.

Olhei diretamente para aqueles olhos vermelhos que outrora havia temido, totalmente calmo e ciente de que aquilo era real.

"Até que eu consiga o que quero, você não sairá do meu lado", eu disse, em claro e bom som. "Você vai me proteger, fará tudo o que eu pedir e nunca mentirá para mim."

O corvo negro sorriu. E respondeu:

_"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

><p>"<em>And the raven, never flitting, stil is sitting, still is sitting<br>__On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door  
><em>_Ans his eyes have all the seeming of a demon that is dreaming,  
><em>_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throw his shadow on the floor;  
><em>_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
><em>_Shall be lifted – Nevermore!"_

_(Edgar Allan Poe – The Raven)_

"_E o corvo, na noite infinda, está ainda, está ainda  
><em>_No alvo busto de Atena que há por sobre os meus umbrais.  
><em>_Seu olhar tem a medonha dor de um demônio que sonha,  
><em>_E a luz lança-lhe a tristonha sombra no chão mais e mais,  
><em>_E a minh'alma dessa sombra, que no chão há mais e mais  
><em>_Libertar-se-á... Nunca mais!"_

_(O Corvo – adaptação de Fernando Pessoa)_

**Notas finais:** Obrigada por ler e não se esqueçam dos comentários! ;]


End file.
